


Pieces

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Movie Reference, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller, feeling sorry for himself.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #140: Fall; Keller.  
> Word count: 300.

  
I never had nobody at 'hello'. Well, no one worth sticking around for after we fucked. So yea, I scoffed at that whole stupid movie. "You complete me"? Lame. And I never thought I was incomplete; I had a pretty good idea of what I was and what I _wasn't_ , and if a couple things were missing, they weren't important enough to chase down. I mean, I did just fine without them. Most of what I told Sister Pete and what I knew about my real self were completely different things.

Then, of course, there's you, and you rocked my world, and I'm not talking 'bout just a little shimmy or a shake. I mean you took a hammer and whacked away at it until everything shattered. What I knew was all mixed up, backwards, and far outweighed by everything I didn't know a goddamn thing about, like how much I craved you. Like just how much you could hurt me... and that I'd let you.

I fooled myself, thinking there'd be some kind of gift-wrapped package for me – open it up and there's our happy ending. But now the thing I do know for sure is this: it doesn't matter if you're incomplete, 'cause no one's entirely whole. You have to let someone in close enough to try and piece you together in a way that works for both of you. How you deal with it, _that's_ what counts. "You put me together in a way that I can stand" is what that asshole was really saying.

It's not all that big a deal now anyway. I thought you were the one who had put me together, when really, you let me fall apart. You think I killed your kid. Now, I'm done giving you the option to try.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/264750.html).  
> 


End file.
